creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sonic Riders - O Jogo
Meu nome é Mike. Eu ganhei um Play Station 2 aos 16 anos. Hoje eu fui ao Mercado Livre para comprar mais jogos pro meu PS2, achei um bom. Era o Sonic Riders, o jogo de corrida moderno do Sonic. Era baratinho, custava apenas 5 doláres e o vendedor disse que estava em boas condições. Quando o jogo chegou, eu vi algo estranho. A capa do jogo estava diferente, não parecia como na imagem do Mercado Livre e no fundo, ao invés de estar escrito Sonic Riders estava escrito Sonic 'HELL 'Riders. O jogo veio junto com uma carta e uma marreta, na carta estava escrito: ''Mike, obrigado por ter comprado esse jogo. Estava tentando me livrar desse jogo de alguma forma, esse jogo é uma praga. Eles estão atrás de mim. Eles querem minha cabeça. Eu enviei esse jogo junto com essa marreta para você destruir esse jogo. Não jogue esse jogo, caso contrário, eles vão te matar. Destrua esse jogo. Por favor... Atenciosamente. Johnatthan, o vendedor desse jogo.'' Como ele sabia que meu nome era Mike? Ignorei os avisos e fui jogar. Quando iniciou o jogo fui ao modo de corrida. Selecionei o Hawk, que é membro da Babylon Rogues, liga rival do Sonic. Venci a corrida, mas o jogo travou e cortou á uma tela preta. E apareceu escrito na tela: Congratulations! You win this race. Do you want try my race? (Parabéns! Você venceu essa corrida. Quer tentar a minha?) Eu entrei em uma corrida chamada 'Hell Race''. Essa corrida não existe no jogo, mas fui jogar nela. Era uma área coberta por nuvens vermelhas e chamas, não havia ninguém na corrida, só o Hawk. A corrida só tinha uma volta. Quando terminei a corrida, cortou pra uma tela preta e ficou assim por 5 minutos. Desliguei o jogo e liguei ele denovo. Desta vez fui jogar o modo História. Desta vez o Modo História não ligou. Logo pensei: ''Boas condições? Esse jogo é pirata!'. Mandei um e-mail para o Johnatthan (o vendedor do jogo), mas ele nunca me respondeu. 2 dias depois, eu fui tentar limpar esse jogo da minha mente. Mas o carteiro chegou. Ele me entregou uma carta sem remetente, ele me falou que ele não sabia quem entregou a carta, ela apareceu na porta da angência de correios e pedia pra entregar pra mim. Eu abri a carta e ela dizia: Mike, você recebeu esse jogo de Johnatthan, apesar de ele não ter durado tanto. Siga meu conselho: Destrua esse jogo ou pragas cairão sobre você. Ass: Anônimo. Eu não entendi nada sobre essa carta, achei que era uma pegadinha do Johnatthan então, joguei a carta no lixo. Eu resolvi dormir um pouco, mas eu acordei com meu PS2 e minha TV ligando. Minha TV estava com estática, em seguida, apareceu uma tela preta que dizia: ''How much ignorance yours, Mike. You did not follow the advice of Johnatthan. There is no turning back, your fate is sealed... (Quanta ignorancia a sua, Mike. Você não seguiu o conselho de Johnatthan. Agora não tem mais volta, seu destino está selado...)'' Minha TV voltou á estática, mas a estática era tão alta que mesmo se eu diminuisse o volume, ela ficava mais ensurdecedora, minha TV não desligava, então resolvi remover a energia eletríca da casa para desligar a TV. Fui ao endereço de Johnatthan, mas quando cheguei na casa dele, estava escriro na porta que ele foi embora pra sempre. Fui pra casa, mas quando cheguei ao meu quarto, meu PS2 ligou e apareceu uma tela preta dizendo: ''Finish this game now, Mike! (Termine esse jogo agora, Mike!)'' ' Fui jogar no modo Free Race, quando terminei duas corridas, cortou pra uma tela preta e em seguida para uma imagem que nunca sairá da minha mente. Sonic e Hawk estavam com olhos pretos, pupilas vermelhas e sangravam, eles olhavam pra mim de fora medonha. A Babylon Rogues, os amigos de Sonic e o Dr. Robotinik estavam mortos. Sonic e Hawk riram de uma forma medonha falaram em voz grossa: ''You're next, Mike!'' (Você é o proximo, Mike!)'' Minha TV e meu PS2 desligaram sozinhos, eu peguei o CD e a capa do Sonic Riders e pus fogo neles. Eles estão atrás de mim. Me ajudem... ''Nota do detetive: Mike desapareceu depois desse dia, ele foi encontrado na parte de trás do prédio da SEGA America, o corpo de Johnatthan também estava lá. Mike e Johnatthan estava com várias incisões multiplas, Mike estava sem a a cabeça e Johnatthan estava com as tripas pra fora. Na parede de onde eles etavam estava escrito: NÓS SOMOS OS DEUSES DA MORTE . Até hoje não se sabe quem foi o assassino. P.S: As imagens de alguém segurando a capa e o CD do Sonic HELL Riders são reais!' Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Seres e Criaturas Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Sonic Categoria:Computadores e Internet Categoria:Final Chocante Categoria:Maldição Categoria:Fotografias/Imagens Categoria:Realidade Categoria:Fatos reais Categoria:Medonho